Ella
by Literario
Summary: ONE SHOT. Estoy probando hacer algo de drama por primera vez. Cuando Mariana se pierde , solo uno espera volverla a ver. Perdonen la inactividad. Dentro de poco sale mas EU:SG .


**Es un intento de One Shot. Sean muy críticos , por favor**

* * *

Julián la había llamado todo el día.¿ Donde mierda estaba? Habían acordado de verse en el parque cerca de su colegio a las 6 de la tarde. Ya eran las 6:45, y ella no aparecía. La había llamado mil veces, sin respuesta: Su celu estaba apagado . Le dieron ganas de tirar a la mierda el regalo que le había comprado por su aniversario: un collar de oro con un corazón, con una "M" grabada.

-¡Puta que te pario, Mariana! - Grito al recibir de nuevo el mensaje del contestador.

Cuando se hicieron las 7 encaro para su casa, con esperanza de que estuviera ahi. Toco la puerta y espero un rato. Salio su padre

-¿Julián? ¿Que paso? - Pregunto Alberto

-Nada , señor. Habíamos acordado con Mariana de vernos en el parque Belgrano a las 6. Ya son las 7 y ella no aparece. Tampoco atiende el celular. ¿Esta acá?-

\- Justamente me dijo a las seis menos cuarto que iba para allá. ¿Se habrá perdido?...-

-No creo. El parque queda a 6 cuadras, y a una cuadra del colegio.-

-¿Y estas seguro que no atiende?-

-Si quiere le muestro el registro de llamadas...-

-Bien, mira pibe, hagamos algo. Yo te paso mi numero , y si se algo de ella te comunico. Lo mismo vos, si averiguas algo haceme saber. Esto me huele a raro.-

-Perfecto, deje que le anote mi numero... ahí esta. Bueno, voy a patear a ver si la encuentro. Gracias-

-Gracias a vos por venir a avisarme-

Julián asintió , resignado a saber que hoy no vería a su novia. ¿Que le habría pasado? Ella había salido de su casa, y supuestamente se había ido al parque. ¿Capaz se fue con una amiga y se olvido? . No , imposible. Mariana estaba loca por el, y tenia pocas amigas en la ciudad: Se había mudado de Rosario hace un año y medio

Camino por el barrio , hasta que le dolieron los pies. Entonces , se sentó en un banco a descansar.

-Mariana , donde mierda estas...-

Su teléfono sonó. Era Alberto. Mariana seguramente había llegado a su casa y no tenia batería para llamar. O capaz se le perdió el celular, quien sabe.

-Hola, Mariana , ¿Donde estabas?-

-Justo eso quería saber. Osea que no averiguaste nada , ¿No?. La puta madre , donde se habrá metido. La madre esta desesperada , y la verdad es que yo también. Ya no sabemos que hacer, y en cualquier momento llamamos a la cana a hacer la denuncia por persona desaparecida.-

-Yo llame a todas sus amigas, y ninguna sabe nada. También me recorrí todo el barrio y no hay caso. Ojala no le haya pasado nada.-

-Dios no quiera que... nada, anda a tu casa nomas. Yo y su madre vamos a arreglar. Gracias por ayudarnos.-

-De nada , Alberto. Chau-

-Chau-

A Julián no le pintaba ni medio irse a su casa, pero el padre de su novia tenia razones para decírselo: eran las 9 , y su mama seguro estaba preocupada por el. Después de un rápido llamado a casa para avisar que ya iba, fue casi corriendo a su casa.

-Juli , ¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?- Le pregunto su mama ni bien entro

-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Si todo sale bien , mañana no voy a tener que hablar de esto. Si se va todo al carajo, lo vas a ver en TN, Cronica y AmericaNoticias.-

-Bueno, no seas histérico. Come y anda a tu cuarto ya que mañana tenes escuela.-

Si ma...

Esa noche Julián apenas pudo dormir. Estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¿Donde se había metido?

Cuando despertó, Prefirió ignorar el tema. O , mejor dicho, su cerebro le pidió un descanso del tema. Cuando fue al colegio, la busco en la entrada , pero sin resultados. Pregunto a los preceptores, pero tampoco hubo caso. No había ido al colegio ese día.

Luego de esto , el día paso normal. Sus amigos lo distrajeron de pensar en su chica, y el les agradecía por la banca que le hacían.

Mientras iba llegando el timbre de salida, su cabeza se armo en llamar a los padres de Mariana por noticias, y seguir llamando a gente que pudiera saber de su paradero.

Pero casi se desmalla cuando entro su preceptora y , entre lagrimas , aviso:

-Muchachos, y especialmente a vos Julián , lamento informarles que su compañera Mariana Velasquez fue reportada desaparecida esta mañana. Si alguien sabe algo , por favor dígalo. -

Ahora si era serio

Los días pasaban , y Mariana no aparecía. Ya en el día 8 de su desaparición , todos , menos 3 personas, esperaban lo peor. Julián y los padres de Mariana todavía guardaban esperanzas de que ella estuviera viva y sana.

Todo intento de encontrarla viva fue vano

Mariana fue encontrada muerta y en un alto estado de descomposición el día 23 de su desaparición, en una sanja a las afueras de la ciudad, y la única forma de identificarla fue mediante ADN. Los forenses adjudicaron la causa de muerte a una sobredosis, y encontraron graves laceraciones en las zonas genitales: La habían violado. El o los asesinos nunca fueron encontrados , y andan libres por las calles de la ciudad.

En todo el tiempo desde que ella se fue , Julián nunca se saco de encima el collar que le había comprado, y , todos los días de seis a siete de la tarde , iba al mismo parque, y se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol en que se solían juntar, a esperar a esa chica que nunca iba a llegar.

* * *

 **No me habrá quedado muy oscura , ¿No?**

 **Bien , la idea de esto es experimentar con algo fuera de mi zona de confort , que es la fantasia.**

 **No espero que les haya gustado , por que lo mas probable es que mientras mas vaya escribiendo , mas critico me vuelva con mis obras. ÍDEM , esto me va a parecer basura.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **L1t3r4r¡0**


End file.
